Unclean
by Nicole M. Tracy
Summary: After a bitter defeat, Drakken takes his revenge in a way that no one could have forseen. Will Kim and Ron be able to survive, escape and more importantly, heal?
1. Chapter One: Locating a Star

Chapter One: Locating a Star

Disclaimer crap that no one actually reads: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the Kim Possible characters though I totally wish I did cuz then I'd be diving in piles of money like Scrooge McDuck…Who I also don't own… sigh…

Warning for the readers: What you are about to read is extremely graphic and based on real crimes, not tv's version (let alone Disney's) of these incidents. This is most likely the most dark and disturbing fanfic I have ever written, my others I posted a looooong time ago when I was in Jr high and couldn't write worth crap. The point is, this story was written to be very realistic so I'm warning you now, if you are under 18 or a very sensitive person or even prone to nightmares this fanfic may not be for you. Seriously. I'm not just saying this for kicks and giggles. Anywho, for those of you who are 18 or older, strong-stomached or who decided to roll their eyes at my warning, enjoy!

_Location: Middleton High School_

"Aw man!" Ron whined, "I can't believe we have to take this stupid Adult Roles class! I'm already raising Rufus as a single parent! I know what it takes to be an adult!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ron, you don't have any sense of responsibility at all. Using a naked mole rat as an example is just sad, besides," she chirped with a burst of enthusiasm, "this could be fun and it'll teach us lots of valuable skills for when we get married."

Ron stopped in his tracks, "We?"

Kim blushed and waved her hands out in front of her. "No no no no no… I meant when we-er-I mean when you get married and when I get married and-uh-" Kim face palmed, "Let's just get to class."

As they walked down the hall the jingle for the Kimmunicator went off in Kim's pocket. She whipped it out and pushed the answer button.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Hey Kim! I got a real challenge up for you this time." The short computer geek frowned.

"What's up?" Kim said, mimicking Wade's expression.

"The Great Star of Africa has been stolen!"

"Someone stole a star?" Kim replied skeptically opening her locker to use the monitor.

"Is that even possible?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's not exactly a star." Wade continued as he replaced his image with one of a large gem, "The Great Star of Africa is a large 530.4 carat diamond that is part of the Crown Jewels of the Queen of England. It's worth 4 million dollars alone."

"4 million dollars?" Ron gasped, "That would buy a lot of nacos."

"Mm! Cheese!" Rufus squeaked enthusiastically before climbing to Ron's shoulder.

"Uh, sure Ron." Wade muttered sarcastically before turning his attention back the red head. "The Royal Guard sent this footage." Wade linked up security footage from the robbery.

Kim watched closely, but could only see dark figures running around, fighting off the guard with strange rods with glowing blue ends. One of the unidentified thieves flipped in the air and landed on top of the case the gem was enclosed in. Without a moment's hesitation the mysterious figures' hand turned green with fiery plasma, smashed into the case and fled into the darkness with the jewel in hand.

"Rewind and freeze Wade." Kim stared intently at the green glowing hand and narrowed her eyes angrily. "Shego." She growled.

Ron stared dumbfounded. "What would Drakken want with a large diamond?"

"I'm not sure," Wade answered, "but…"

"You have a theory." Kim stated.

"I have a theory." Wade repeated with a smile. "I've done research on lasers that are sent through a prism of some sort, usually a crystal, causing the beam to redirect itself in several different directions."

"So Drakken's making some sort of new laser pointer disco ball?" Ron surmised. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Not exactly," Wade went on, "With a laser pointer you could use anything that you could make into a prism, even plastic, but a laser, say, for a laser cannon, would melt the plastic or even glass."

"So, you'd need something tougher than glass, like a diamond for example?" Kim concluded.

"Exactly."

"A laser like that could cause extensive damage." Kim said thoughtfully. "Any ideas as far as a target goes?"

"Just a sec." wade typed furiously on his keyboard for a moment before shifting back in his seat. "Whoa! How's this for a target?" wade pulled a picture up on the screen. Kim and Ron gasped in unison.

"Yipe!" Rufus squealed in terror and dived into Ron's pocket.

"Middleton." Kim gulped, her face turning pale.

"How do you figure Middleton as a target?" Ron inquired.

"I just hacked the U.S. Army satellites and searched for any non-military wireless networks using unidentified and unauthorized access."

"How can you tell it's unidentified if it's unidentified?" Ron questioned seriously.

Wade chuckled, "Checked the user names." A screenshot of the user name in question appeared on the screen.

"Drakkenhawty411?" Kim read stifling a snort of laughter.

"As you can probably guess, the military doesn't use code names like that in their system."

"I take it you've located the IP address then?" Kim smirked.

"Of course." Wade pulled up a map.

"Death Valley?" Kim raised an eyebrow at the location. "How very…fitting."

"Kim, that's an omen." Ron shivered, "We can't go there! We'll die! It has death in the name!"

Kim shook her head, "We'll need a lift, Wade."

"Already got one set up for you."

Kim and Ron sat quietly in the back of a hippie van. Tie-dye posters lined the walls and streams of colored beads hung from the door. Dirty lime green shag carpet covered the floor and the smell of incense attempted to cover up an unfamiliar smell.

"Thanks for the ride, Luke." Kim said as politely as she could while keeping her hands away from whatever the stains on the seats were.

"Hey man, anything for you Kim Possible, man, especially after you helped us with the cause, man."

"Hey, it was no big. Those poachers will think twice before trying to hunt in a nature reserve again."

"Yeah, behind bars." Ron added.

"Mmhm!" Rufus agreed.

"Ok man. Here's your stop. I'm off to a Save the Whales protest in L.A. man."

"Thanks again Luke. Take care." Kim and Ron waved as Luke drove out of sight.

The searing sun beat down on the two crime fighters as they hiked through the desolate wasteland.

"Whew! Man it's hot." Ron gasped taking a swig from his canteen.

"110 degrees." Kim acknowledged, eyes glued to the Kimmunicator, watching as the small red dot on the screen got closer.

Rufus sat on Ron's' shoulder sporting a small baseball cap, sunglasses and a white zinc stripe on his nose as he rubbed sunscreen into his pink, naked skin.

"Don't forget your tail buddy." Ron reminded his pint-sized pal. Rufus nodded and squirted some more lotion into his hand.

"It's here." Kim said glancing around at the landscape. They stood in a dry, brittle riverbed with nothing around them for miles.

"Kim, there's nothing here."

The redhead looked at the Kimmunicator again and narrowed her eyes in search of something, anything that could give her a clue.

"Shego! Quit hogging all the air conditioning!" Drakken shrieked bitterly. Shego sat lazily in the pool in a floating lounge chair, surrounded by every fan she could find, wearing only a bikini. She pushed her sunglasses down to look at the crazed blue man before replacing them and taking a sip of her pina colada.

Dr. "Drew Lipsky" Drakken growled angrily. Even 100 feet below ground it was hot, with all the machinery buzzing and whirring and the laser cannon standing at the ready.

"You know Kim Possible's on her way right?" Shego muttered casually as she dipped her hand into the water and swished it, causing the chair to turn gently counter-clockwise.

"You're wrong Shego. Kim could never figure out my plan. Believe it or not, but I'm much smarter than she is."

"Uh huh. Did you remember to use a proxy server when you hacked the army database?"

Drakken looked dumbfounded. "What on earth is a proxy server?"

Shego rolled her eyes, slid into the water and pulled herself onto the ledge. "A proxy server is a network that covers up your IP address." She replied irritably while toweling off.

Drakken twiddled his thumbs for a moment. "What's an IP address?"

Shego growled and threw the towel in his face. "Are you serious! You call yourself a genius and you put the IP address for the lair out there where Kimmy and her lackies can just look it up and find it?"

"Now that's not fair. How was I supposed to know about that? Besides, that brat couldn't possibly be able to find us down here."

"Oh really?" Shego smirked, "What user did you use to hack the database?"

Drakken suddenly went pale.

Shego sighed, exasperated by her companions idiocy. "You used you address again didn't you?"

Drakken twiddled his fingers again. "No…" Shego removed her glasses and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What did you use?" She seethed.

"Um…my gmail account…You see I was on Youtube watching this hilarious video about an adorable sneezing baby panda when-"

"YOU DIDN'T SIGN OUT OF YOUR ACCOUNT _AND_ YOU DIDN'T COVER YOUR IP ADDRESS!"

Suddenly an alarm rang out. "Oh great," said Shego surveying a nearby monitor, "guess who's here?" She hissed angrily.

"Tha-that's not possible!" Drakken grumbled.

"Wrong! It_ is_ Possible."


	2. Wishing I Were Dead

Chapter Two: Wishing I Were Dead

"Tha-that's not possible!" Drakken grumbled.

"Wrong! It_ is_ Possible," Came a voice from within the darkness, "Kim Possible. It's easy to mispronounce," stated the red-haired, cheerleading crime-fighter as she emerged from the shadows with her loyal sidekick, Ron Stoppable, by her side.

"Kim Possible! How'd you get down here?" Drakken seethed bitterly, knowing he was just moments from fighting a losing battle with the teenaged upstart.

"Anything's possible for a Possible." She smirked with her arms folded across her chest.

"That and the sign that said 'Keep Out: Secret Entrance' taped to that rock was a bit of a dead giveaway." Ron added casually.

"The sign that said WHAT!" Shego screeched slowly turning to meet Drakken's shocked and now concerned look.

"I kept forgetting where the button for the entrance was?" the blue buffoon offered meekly.

"YOU IDIOT!" Shego screamed swiping a blazing plasma hand at him, missing by mere centemeters.

"Hey!" Kim shouted, "That's my job." She briefly switched into a kung fu pose before leaping into action. Ron ran to catch up but was confronted by Drakken's henchmen.

"Hey guys." Ron smiled nervously while slowly backing away. In an instant Ron turned and darted in the opposite direction, followed closely behind by the soldiers in red. "Kim!"

Kim heard Ron calling for her, but she was a little preoccupied with her own battle. Shego leapt off of the wall and charged forward. Kim, surprised by the sudden change of direction, didn't have time to counter and was kicked square in the jaw, sending her flying.

She was finally halted when she slammed against a large metal device of some kind and fell to the floor. Kim staggered to her feet and regained composure before starting an attack on Shego, punching her in the stomach.

Shego stumbled, but managed to keep her footing. "So, you want to play rough huh Kimmy? Well two can play at that game." She remarked with a sinister spark in her eye.

Ron, turned a corner more sharply than he intended and nearly slid into a wall. The soldiers were still on his tail, but the last one around the corner slid, smacked into the wall and knocked himself out. Ron smiled to himself, but it was almost instantly removed as the guards started shooting blue plasma at him. Ron dodged their attacks and sprinted forward, stumbling a little in the process.

A quick glance upwards revealed that Drakken was running along the scaffolding toward a large laser cannon. "Go figure." Ron growled between rapid breaths.

The gawky teen reached out and grabbed onto a nearby pole with both hands. His current momentum spun him around and swung him feet first into the group of red-clad henchmen, knocking them over like a set of dominoes.

Shego back flipped over Kim's head and landed near the pool, Kim changed course and headed for her foe. She blocked the attacks Shego threw at her and managed to only land a couple herself.

Shego smirked with each block she broke through, pacing herself, biding her time. _Just wait for it…wait for it…_ She said to herself.

Finally the opportunity presented itself as Kim threw a roundhouse kick to Shego's face. In an instant Shego leaned back to avoid the blow, grabbed hold of her rival's leg and using the force Kim was exerting against her, pulled Kim off balance and threw her into the shallow pool.

Kim hit her head on the bottom of the pool and shrieked in pain losing most of the air she had managed to hold. She attempted to kick Shego off of her, but the water put too much resistance on her attacks to do any damage at all.

Shego smiled as she held Kim by the hair, yanking it up as hard as she could. Kim yelped again, lungs now burning for air. She clawed fiercely at Shego's hand but after only a few attempts to free herself her instincts to breathe kicked in and she inhaled water causing her to pass out.

Shego broke the surface dragging Kim up by the hair. Shego laughed. She finally won! She pulled Kim over to a nearby rail and tied her there with some nylon cord.

"That'll hold you, you little bitch." She growled giving the girl a swift kick in the ribs.

Ron dashed up the stairs and onto the scaffolding after the mad doctor. Drakken could hear footsteps pounding away on the metal grates behind him. He turned to see the buffoon chasing after him, scowling angrily. Drakken laughed and pressed forward. He reached the control panel for the cannon and pressed the large red button on it. Sirens whirred and lights flashed stopping Ron in his tracks glancing at the light sources on the wall. Panic set in as a computerized voice declared, "Laser warming up." Dr. Drakken scowled.

"Warm up faster!" He demanded.

Ron continued forward, adrenaline coursing through him giving him a second wind. Drakken could see Ron closing in on him. "Hurry up already!"

"Laser ready to fire." The computer responded. Drakken chuckled and reached for the button just before being plowed full speed by a blur of blonde hair. Ron's foot smacked against the button inadvertently pushing it down. They hit the ground and slide across the grates, scraping Ron's arm.

"Cannon fire in 30 seconds." Announced the computer. Ron gritted his teeth and threw a punch at Drakken, who caught Ron's fist in his palm, shoved his black boot into Ron's stomach and threw him over him.

"Cannon fire in 20 seconds." Ron slammed into the wall and slid down to the floor. He quickly regained footing and flung himself at Drakken, sideswiping him and knocking the blue faced villain on the floor.

"Cannon fire in 10 seconds…9…8…" Ron could only hear blood rushing into his ears as he sprinted toward the control console. He felt like he was running in slow motion. "7…6…5…" He could feel the vibrations of the metal bouncing back against his feet as they slammed against the scaffolding. "4…3…" Ron dived for the button to cancel the launch when a force from behind him grabbed his legs stopping him short, smashing his face into the railing and breaking his nose. Blood spurted out both his nostrils as he slammed onto the cold metal grate. "2…1…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron screamed, tears of pain streaming down his face. He reached for the cannon as if his sheer will could stop the laser from firing. A burning red light shot out of the cannon with incredible precision.

Suddenly Rufus climbed onto the railing in front of Ron's face dragging a very large diamond with him. "Shiny!" He squeaked in delight.

The laser struck the plasma of the cannons core, blazing through it like a hot knife through butter. It passed through the floor and threw the power box surging the machinery with 100 times the power it could handle. In succession each piece of machinery began to explode. Ron grabbed Rufus, scrambled to his feet and bolted down the stairs.

"Kim!" He shouted listening for a response over the sounds of alarms and crackling fire. He scanned the area quickly locating Kim soaked and tied up against a rail. "Kim!" Ron set to work tugging at the knot as another machine exploded behind him, flinging debris and shrapnel all around him. The knot finally came undone and in one movement Ron scooped Kim into his arms and ran for the exit.

Rufus pulled the Kimmunicator from Kim's pocket, set it on her stomach and paged up Wade.

"What happened to you?" He gasped seeing blood all over Ron's face.

"No time to explain. We need a ride out of here, now."

"Sure thing, just give me a-"

"Oh no you don't!" Shego swung from out of nowhere landing a fierce kick in Ron's collar bone. The Kimmunicator flew in one direction while Ron, Kim and Rufus went in the other, knocking Ron unconscious.

"Ron! Ron!" Wade shouted.

Shego stepped over to the device and stood above it. "He can't come to the phone right now, but I'll tell him you called!" She hissed before stomping on the mini-computer, smashing the screen and disconnecting the circuit.

"RON!" Wade shrieked at his computer as he smacked his palm against the monitor. "No no no NO!" He screamed typing in a mad panic on the keyboard.

Drakken tip-toed out from behind his companion, "Shego, we need to get to the hovercraft. Let's get out of here. Leave Possible and her buffoon."

"No," She responded with a vicious grin, "I have a better idea." She hefted them over each of her shoulders and took them with her to the hovercraft.

Once safe inside Shego tied them together and placed Rufus in a trunk, locking it securely.

After a few minutes of Shego piloting the craft Drakken pursed his lips and glared angrily at the trouble making teens. "Damn that Kim Possible! Now I have to find a new secret lair…"

"Already taken care of." Shego answered, though she knew he was more talking to himself than to her.

Drakken turned to face her. "What do you mean? You already found somewhere?"

"Yup. We're going to the Yukon."

"The Yukon? But it's so cold there and I didn't pack my mittens."

"Shut it will you! Would you rather go to the Sahara?"

Dr. Drakken pouted and stared down at his foot as he toed the metal floor. "…no"

"Good. Then shut up and let me drive."

The first thing Kim became aware of was a painful throbbing ache at the back of her head. Her eye lids were so heavy. She forced them open and tried to focus on where she was through the swimming doubles blurring her vision.

"Kim! Oh thank God!"

The sudden noise made her head pound causing bile to rise up her throat. She shifted as best she could to see where the noise had come from.

"Ron?" She mumbled, her vision becoming less obscured.

The sight of blood all over Ron's face made Kim nauseous. She swallowed hard to avoid throwing up.

"Well well well. Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." A pair of black high-heeled boots appeared in Kim's line of vision. She followed the boots up to pair of legs, a waist and finally a very smug smirk across Shego's face.

"Shego?" Kim mumbled suddenly becoming aware of the painfully tight steel cables she was bound with on her hands and feet.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Shego announced sarcastically. "Give the girl a PRIZE!" She shouted swinging her foot into Kim's stomach.

Kim vomited all over the floor, splattering some onto Shego's boot.

"You bitch! Look what you did!" She screamed landing another kick against the redhead's cheek bone.

"Stop it!" Ron begged as Kim wretched on the floor again. "Leave her alone!"

"Shut up Stoppable!" Shego screeched backhanding him across the face.

Kim breathed heavily before turning her attention back to Shego.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why? The answer is plain and simple Kimmy, because I want to!" She grabbed Kim by the hair and slammed her head against the wall.

Kim dry heaved, but managed to keep it down. Shego stared at the fistful of hair in her hand when a sick smiled crept across her face.

"You know Kim, your hair is so pretty but I think you need a trim, don't you?"

"No!" Ron shrieked, "Stop it Shego!"

Shego ignored him, but snapped her fingers. One of the henchmen came forward with a buzzer.

"No!" Kim cried out fighting against her bonds which only managed to cut into her wrists.

"Hold her head!" Shego ordered. The burly henchman crouched beside her and locked her face between his large hands. Each time she struggled he squeezed harder eliciting a scream of pain from the redheaded girl.

Ron could only sob as he watched his best friends' face contort with pain. There was nothing he could do for her and he hated himself for it.

"Hold on Shego," Kim opened her eyes. Even though her tears distorted her vision she could see Dr. Drakken smiling menacingly at her.

"What?" Shego snapped annoyed at having been stopped with the buzzer inches from the thick red hair in her hand.

"Nothing. I just wanted to be here to watch." He sneered with malice. Kim choked out a sob as she heard the buzzer buzz to life.

"What are you going to do to me?" She mumbled through her slightly smooshed face. Drakken crouched down in front of her face and leaned in close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

"I'm going to make you wish you had never been born."


	3. Vulnerable

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the comments on my last two chapters! It's wonderful to hear from you and I really appreciate the feedback. Well, here it is! The long awaited third chapter. Just a warning, here's where the "good stuff" starts. This is going to be pretty dark with the following chapter even more so and so on for a while. For those unfamiliar with the "techniques" used in the succeeding chapters I'll add an author's note at the end of the chapters to explain what's going on. Anywho, enjoy chapter three!

Chapter Three: Vulnerable

Kim sobbed as huge clumps of auburn hair fell to the ground in front of her scrapped and bruised knees. Hot tears poured down her cheeks as she cried in pain and humiliation.

Shego haphazardly shaved Kim's hair, leaving some clumps shorter than others until she looked like she had been on the losing end of a fight with a weed whacker. After Shego finished her assault on Kim's head she turned her attention to her companion.

"Hold his head!" She barked at the minion as he released Kim's face non-too gently. Ron squirmed and flailed his body as he struggled against the soldier, but it was no use. There was just no fighting against him.

"Wait Shego!" Drakken demanded.

Shego rolled her eyes. "What is it now?"

"Can I do it? Pretty please?" He begged. Shego smiled and tossed him the buzzer.

"Knock yourself out." She replied, hoping the idiot wouldn't take it literally. Drakken giggled with delight as he skipped over to Ron's messy blonde hair. Though angry and embarrassed, Ron didn't cry as he watched gold threads fall in front of his eyes. _It'll grow back_, he assured himself.

Drakken had taken more care to make Ron's hair even. Maybe the idea of something he did being lazy and horrible looking annoyed him, but nevertheless he made sure the buzzer was on the shortest length possible by taking the guard off of it.

Shego smiled venomously upon completion of Ron's make over. Ron's eyes narrowed at her then he shifted his gaze to Kim, trying to catch her eye.

Kim stared blankly at the floor. Tears still fell down her face, but her sobbing had ceased. She seemed to be in denial.

"KP?"

"Don't speak unless spoken to!" Shego shouted, kicking Ron in the ribs. Shego walked away as Ron gasped for air and struggled to hold back tears. Kim blinked out of her trance and looked to Ron. Their eyes finally met. Ron attempted a smile, but was sure it looked more like a grimace until Kim returned a small barely-there smile as if to say, 'don't worry. We've been in worse situations than this'.

"Are we there yet?" Drakken's whining shook the two heroes into reality.

"Yes, we're here." Shego replied in annoyance. "You two," she barked pointing at a couple of soldiers standing nearby, "put the prisoners in separate holding cells. Don't forget the rodent." She added tossing the trunk to them. "And you," She said pointing to another soldier, "make me a non-fat vanilla-bean soy latte and God help you if you put whipped cream on it again!"

"Wait!" Drakken motioned for one of the soldiers responsible for the captives. He whispered something into his ear and gave Kim a dark smile.

Kim shuddered as an her stomach twisted into a knot. That look in Drakken's eye frightened her. It was more than just your typical evil genius, it was inhuman.

After a quick landing Kim and Ron were pulled non-too-gently to their feet. They were pushed through the dark, cold cave-like structure to a large reinforced steel door. Ron whistled.

"I doubt you have any problems with solicitors." He uttered sarcastically. The soldiers ignored his remark and dragged them down to the dungeon.

The cells were scant 5x5 squares surrounded and divided by tempered ballistics glass. The door was lined with metal bars in-between the layers of glass and could only be opened with a hand print scan, the fluorescent lights were too bright for comfort, not that that was really the point here and there was nothing on the bare metal floor save for a pan bolted to the floor making a crude "toilet".

Kim was tossed into her cell, scrapping her knees and forearms on the raised pattern in the floor. Ron followed suit in his own cell with Rufus being chucked at his head before the door closed.

"Rufus!" He shrieked just managing to catch the small pink rodent.

Kim rose to her feet, wiping the blood from her hands onto her now torn pants.

"We got to get out of here, Ron." Kim said determinedly, "We'll have to make sure to keep an open line of communication if we're going to get out of here. Did you notice anything useful on your way in that we might be able to use? I saw an electric drill that we might be able to get hold of, but we'll have to be fast-" Kim suddenly stopped talking when she noticed she hadn't heard anything from Ron. She peered at him through the glass barrier. He was holding Rufus close to his face. His lips were moving, but Kim couldn't hear anything. "Ron?"

He just kept rambling on to Rufus as if…as if he couldn't hear her…

Panic swelled in Kim's chest. "RON!" She shouted as she pounded against the glass. Movement from his peripheral vision caught Ron's eye and he turned to see Kim frantically waving at him. He waved back.

"Um, hi Kim?" He said stuffing Rufus in his pocket. "So what's the plan?"

Kim shook her head. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She mouthed slowly. Ron looked at her stupidly.

"WHAT KIM? YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO SPEAK UP! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

A grim laugh interrupted them as a voice cam over the intercom in each cell.

"You can't hear each other for a reason, Kim Possible!" Drakken chuckled, "No chance of escape if you can't coordinate."

Kim glanced up at the source of the noise: a small speaker mounted into the wall just below a surveillance camera. Its bright red dot was peering straight at Kim.

"Drakken!" Kim spat as if the name left a bitter taste in her mouth, "You'll never get away with this."

"Oh, but I already have, Hero. No one will be able to find you without your stupid walkie-talkie and your bag of gadgets." Rustling could be heard over the mic." "Furthermore, you'll never be able to stop my plan. It's already been put into action- what's this? Lipstick? How stupi- Ack!" Some fumbling and thrashing were the last things Kim and Ron heard before the microphone shut off.

Kim and Ron had no choice but to sit in silence while they waited for something to happen. After a few hours Kim realized she was getting tired. She yawned and glanced behind her to see what Ron was doing. He was leaning against the divider with his back against hers, starring solemnly off into space.

Kim sighed and turned back around. It was hopeless. She shifted to lay on the ground, finding it horribly uncomfortable she shifted again.

Shego watched the big screen as Kim pulled her knees against her chest in an attempt to warm herself and get comfy. She smirked and reached for the can next to her.

"Let the fun begin…"

Suddenly the loud screeching blare of an air horn made Kim and Ron both jump to their feet.

"Wakey wakey Kimmy!" Shego laughed before turning off the speaker. Ron shook his head. His ears rang angrily.

"What the hell was that?" He asked angrily. After receiving no answer he remembered that Kim couldn't hear him. He turned to see her trying to get his attention. She shook her finger at him and then placed her head on her hands, pretending to sleep.

Ron smiled and gave her a thumbs-up to indicate he knew exactly what she was talking about, which of course he didn't. Kim gave him a thumbs-up in return.

"He has no idea what I'm saying does he." She mumbled through a smile. But Kim knew, she knew exactly what was happening. As soon as Rufus snuggled on top of Ron's shoulder for the night the air horn screamed through the speaker startling him wide awake.

Kim turned to glare at the camera before sitting against the divider again. It was going to be a long night.

The next morning, or at least what Kim assumed was morning since Drakken was up and about, Kim rubbed her tired eyes. She knew she looked awful and had no desire to be reminded of it. Dark circles had made a nice resting place under each eye; she was pale from lack of sleep and was covered in small indents from the floor. She looked for Ron. He looked just as miserable as she felt. She gave him a thumbs-up in a pitiful attempt to boost morale when her stomach yowled for attention. She rubbed her empty tummy before turning to look up at the camera.

"Hey Shego!" She yelled. No reply. Kim tried again. "SHEGO!" A voice came over the intercom.

"Shego's not here right now, may I take a message?" Kim rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off Drakken."

Dr. Drakken laughed before returning back to his prisoner. "What do you want, Possible?"

"You can't expect us to be tortured on empty stomachs can you?"

The doctor snorted. "What do you think I'm running here, a bed and breakfast?" A voice in the background said something to him that Kim couldn't make out, then Drakken turned back to the mic. "Fine, you win this round Kim Possible!"

Kim starred dumbfounded at the camera. 'Won? I didn't even fight.' Her eyes suddenly narrowed. 'What are they up to?"

After a few minutes one of the soldiers appeared in front of the door with two small bowls of some sloppy looking mush and a clothes pin on the end of his nose. He shifted the bowls into one hand before pushing the button on the outside of the cell to activate the intercom.

"Move the back of the cell and lay on your stomach with your hands behind your head." Kim shrugged and did as she was told. The bowl of mush was plopped unceremoniously onto the floor and the soldier quickly moved out of the room just before the door closed. As he delivered Ron's meal Kim picked hers up and eyed it suspiciously. It seemed to be a piece of pecorino cheese with weird white rice looking things in it. She sniffed it and nearly threw up at the smell. It was rancid! She starred in horror as she realized the "weird rice like things" were actually maggots!

"What's wrong Possible? Don't like your Casu Marzu?" Drakken asked mockingly. "It's an illegal delicacy in Italy you know."

Kim glared at the camera, she hated feeling so…exposed. She threw her bowl of rancid cheese at the camera, covering the device and splattering the rest on the wall and floor.

"Dammit Possible!" Drakken shrieked, "Now you're in trouble!" Immediately a group of clothespin clad soldiers stormed in and seized the obstinate girl.

"Let go of me! She screamed trying to fight them off, but finding herself without enough energy to do so. "Ron! RON!" She screamed as one of the henchmen scooped her up around the waist.

Seeing activity outside his cell Ron stopped snacking on the odd paste in his bowl to see Kim being pulled around the corner, terror in her eyes as she struggled and screamed in fear. He swallowed hard, his face turning pale.

Kim was dragged down the stairs to a large, damp room. It was freezing in there. She shivered and rubbed her arms as she looked around. The bright fluorescence in her cell was a huge contrast to the dim lighting in this new room. She could only make out a few shapes before Shego appeared out of nowhere.

"Kim, kim, kim." She said clucking her tongue in mock disappointment. "You're too hot headed. I think you need to cool off." She turned her attention to the henchmen, "Let's take her swimming, boys." They nodded and pulled the struggling redhead to a table, strapping her arms and legs in with thick metal cables.

Kim frowned at her lack of strength, but tried to break the cables anyway. Shego laughed.

"Oh, Kimmy. You're so stupid sometimes. You know the definition of insanity is trying the same method over and over again expecting different results right?"

Kim shifted her wrist just enough to flip Shego off.

"Still so hot tempered…" She muttered shaking her head. "Well, we can fix that." The look Shego gave her made her feel a bit nauseous.

Shego put a towel over Kim's face. Panic suddenly kicked in, nothing said 'this is not good' like not being able to see what your arch nemesis was about to do to you while you're strapped to a metal table.

The table suddenly shifted slightly so she was at an incline with her head downward. Kim flailed trying to get the towel off her face when freezing water poured over her covered face.

Kim couldn't breathe. Her mouth filled with water and her body shifted into flight mode. She struggled against her binds and the water ceased for a moment.

"Still fighting are we?" Shego asked smartly before dowsing Kim with another drink. She poured the large bucket over the teen's face watching her sputter, choke and gasp for air. After the second treatment Kim finally had a pause to speak.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Have you two lost your minds?"

Shego laughed, "Not at all Kimmy, we're just sick of your bullshit!" She hissed before dowsing her again.

Kim realized her lungs were staring to burn. 'I'm not in the water!" She tried telling herself, but her body wouldn't listen. Her heart beat sped up in panic at the thought of drowning and tried to get her to lift her head, but she couldn't. Not enough to get rid of her body's response to the water boarding.

"Stop it!" She gasped just before another bucket of water splashed over her face. Kim sputtered and flailed trying to get away from the water. She stopped once the attack had ceased for a moment. It was long enough for her to try to think clearly. 'I need to calm down.' She thought carefully. 'If I can get my heart rate to slow down, then I can survive off less oxygen and if I can survive off less oxygen I'll be able to survive this.' Kim nodded and waited out the next attack patiently, though it seemed to take forever. After Shego backed off a moment Kim forced her breathing to slow down. 'inhale for 8, exhale for 8' she coached herself. She stopped for a minute while Shego splashed her again, then continued slowing down her breathing. Finally after a few excruciatingly long minutes her heart rate dropped and she was able to reduce her body's survival response.

"I'm bored of this now." Shego growled, then an idea struck her. She turned to the soldiers again, "Kim could use some drying off. Take her to the box." She commanded with a wave of her hand. This time it took four guards to take Kim to the opposite side of the large room. She was struggling and fighting against her captors having caught a second wind. Unfortunately she wasn't able to elude them and was shoved into a small metal box near a hot stove.

Immediately Kim scurried to the other side of the box and pressed herself against the side. It was blazing hot. Almost immediately she began to sweat while she frantically fanned herself, with her hands while trying to figure out a way to escape.

Ron sat quietly in his cell with Rufus sitting on his knee. The blonde sighed as he thought about Kim and what might be happening to her even now. His stomach churned. Either from the cheese or his thoughts of his friend, it churned again. Maybe both.

He watched as a couple of guards cleaned the cheese off Kim's surveillance camera, leaving the rest on the walls and floor to rot.

Ron glared at them angrily before turning his attention back to the floor when he noticed something gleaming near his door. He glanced up to make sure the soldiers were preoccupied before scooting clumsily towards the object.

He yawned loudly using his stretch to pick the item off the floor before turning his back to the camera to examine his find.

"A bolt?" He questioned to no one in particular. It was a large bolt that had unscrewed itself from the floor. He could see the hole where the bolt had been screwed in on the opposite corner from the door. He stared at it curiously as Rufus talked hurriedly in excited babble.

Drakken wandered into the lounge where Shego was relaxing on the sofa with a Club Banana catalogue in one hand and a steaming latte in the other.

"I see you've found more time to lounge around while there's other stuff to be done." He growled annoyed at Shego's disinterest in her duties.

"Yup," she replied before turning the page to 'oo' and 'ah' over a cute pair of boots.

Drakken clenched his fists and growled again.

"Fine. Whatever." He murmured waving her away. "I think I'll go make fun of Possible's hair cut."

Shego gasped and rocketed off of the couch. "SHIT!" She shouted as she bolted for the stairs with Drakken on her heels.

Shego thrust open the sweatbox door and peered into the darkness. Kim sat awkwardly on the floor. She had stopped sweating almost an hour ago. Her tongue and skin was dry and she was tired. So very tired.

"What the hell did you do?" Drakken spat as Shego pulled the semi conscious girl out of the metal cage.

"A little sweat therapy. She'll live, get over it."

Drakken followed as Shego carried Kim back to her cell. Kim starred up at Shego. She tried to convince her arms to reach up and rip that woman's head off, but she couldn't even if she wanted to. She couldn't even move. She just starred at her, thinking of how very tired she was and how she'd kill for a glass of water.

Shego plopped the weary redhead down on the floor. Kim moaned pitifully from the painful drop and shifted to see Ron pressed up against the glass, his mouth dropped in horror, pain and complete rage. Angry tears streamed down his face as he screamed profanities at the criminals and pounded on the glass one of the soldiers appeared with a foam cup of water, per Shego's request and left it just inside the door.

The three villains walked out of the room leaving Kim alone. She looked up and saw the condensation dribble down the side of the cup towards the floor. She scrambled clumsily towards the door, knocking the cup over in her attempt to grab it. Without hesitation she bent down and sucked the heavenly mana from the floor, making sure she got every drop. It hadn't been much, but she was sure it would be enough to prevent what she had felt coming on.

She looked up to see Ron still pressed against the glass starring at her, fear and pain palpable in his eyes. Kim sighed and pulled herself to the glass, exerting energy she certainly did not feel. She attempted a smile and leaned with her back against the glass as they had before.

Drakken and Shego returned after just a few minutes and dragged Ron out of his cell. Kim didn't have the energy to protest, but watched in horror as her best friend was dragged out of sight. A hot tear trickled down her cheek and onto her shirt.

"Heaven help us." She whispered.

Ron struggled against Drakken who only just managed to hold on long enough for Shego to tie the blonde upstart's wrists to a vertical platform, facing away from them.

"So Ronnykins, did it make you so very sad to see little Kimmy all hurt?" Shego mocked.

"Fuck you!" He retaliated.

"In time Ronald." She said with a laugh, but for now I have something a little more entertaining for me."

With a loud crack Ron cried out in pain. His back was on fire in a single strip across his shoulder blades. Shego laughed and pulled the large homemade whip back to start.

"Let me know when you feel the glass and nails I braided into this baby." Ron heard the thick cord scrape along the floor and braced himself just before another earsplitting KRAK-KOW erupted from behind him.

Ron's flesh seared. He could feel blood trickling down his back where his shirt had shredded. Tears poured down his face as he braced himself for another blow.

Shego laughed as she hit him again, just above the tailbone. One of the nails buried itself into Ron's skin, free now from the whip.

"I hope you burn in hell you ugly, sadistic, maniacal bitch!" Ron screamed at her through the agonizing whips.

"How dare you!" Shego shrieked, "I may be a lot of things Ronnykins, but I am not ugly!" She shrieked whipping him again.

"Let me do something Shego!" Drakken whined, "You're always taking all the good ones." Shego rolled her eyes.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" She asked tossing the whip aside

Drakken glanced eagerly at each contraption at his disposal giggling more as his gaze passed to the next one.

"Oo! That one!" He giggled like a child as he ran up to a large pole with a couple of shackles attached to it.

"Do you even know what that is?" Shego ask incredulously.

"Of course I do Shego. I'm not an idiot after all. Bring me the boy." Shego rolled her eyes and shoved Ron against the pole. Drakken pulled the buffoon's arms behind his back then strapped the shackles onto them.

Ron coughed out a snide laugh. "Is this all?" Drakken smiled.

"Of course not. Let me just pull this lever over here…" As Drakken pulled the lever Ron realized the chains attached to him where becoming taut and eventually pulling his arms up into an incredibly uncomfortable position until his weight was being held up solely by the balls of his feet. Otherwise he would put too much pressure on his chest and wouldn't be able to breathe. "Have fun buffoon. I'll come back to check on you in a few minutes."

With that Drakken and Shego sauntered off leaving Ron alone. He shifted against the chains for a moment before a grin broke out over his face.

"Pst! Rufus!" The pink mammal poked his head out of Ron's pocket.

"Yeahum!" He squeaked enthusiastically and climbed up to Ron's shoulder.

"Buddy I need you to listen carefully. I need you to find a way to get in contact with Wade ok? Stay low and stay out of sight." Rufus chattered anxiously in response. "Yeah I know," Ron interrupted, "but we'll be ok for now. You're the only one who can do this.

Rufus gave Ron a salute before leaping to the floor and running into the darkness. Ron sighed as he felt his body getting tired from the lack of sleep.

"Come on body don't give up on me now." He muttered.

Ron had been gone an awfully long time and Kim was starting to worry. Any sleep she may have achieved was prevented from one of Drakken's lackeys on the intercom with the air horn. She knew she was getting weak and clumsy with her fatigue and it was going to be vital to rest if she wanted to escape. Even if she could now she wasn't sure she'd be able to without knowing Ron was out of harm's way.

Finally Ron appeared, being literally dragged back to his cell. His shirt was in shreds and he had absolutely no strength not even enough to lift his head to look for Kim.

He landed in a hunched up ball on the floor of his cell. Kim gasped when she saw his back. It was covered in cross marks from being whipped repeatedly. Deep gouges had finally stopped bleeding and chunks of flesh were missing where the nails and glass had torn at his skin.

Kim started to cry. She pushed herself up against the barrier trying to catch Ron's gaze. After lying on the floor for several minutes he finally managed to move his head and look at his partner. Her face was dirty and streaked with tear marks, her hair was a choppy mess, her skin dull and dry, she wasn't wearing any makeup and she hadn't showered since the morning they left for their mission, but she was beautiful.

Ron gave her a small smile before lifting himself off the ground and sliding over to the barrier. His back and shoulders ached as he seated himself on the floor in front of the thick glass.

Kim put her hand flat against the glass to stabilize her as she leaned her forehead against the cold barrier. Ron pushed his hand against hers trying to feel her warmth, but all he could feel was the cold smoothness of the glass beneath his palm. He leaned his head against hers and together they sat there for just a few precious moments. Moments that seemed an eternity in the bright fluorescent lights of their cells.

Ok, Author's Note time: Whew! What a crazy chapter! I've had this and more lolling about in my mind for a couple weeks and I am sooo glad to finally get it down. I promised to explain what's going on for our more innocent readers, so here we go.

As you've probably noticed there is a whole lot of torture going on in this chapter. The first of which is probably the least obvious. Sleep deprivation can actually kill a person. Lab tests have showed that rats who were denied sleep died after several days even when provided food and water and whatnot. A human would obviously take longer than that since the longest record of a person intentionally depriving themselves was 449 hours (18.7 days). Obviously death by lack of sleep takes a while, but it gives you blurred vision, memory loss, weak immune system, hallucinations, psychosis and weight loss, just to name a few.

The second torture tactic is also less obvious. Ron and Kim can see each other, but they can't hear each other or anything outside their cells. Isolation from contact for longer than a week it can cause depression, permanent to semi-permanent changes in brain physiology , existential crises and even death. Because of the sensory deprivation (hearing, knowledge of time/day or night) which can cause extreme anxiety, hallucinations and depression. If it continues for an extended period of time (one documented case was 1,307 days) it can cause facial tics, random eye movements, unusual contortions of the body and, in the case I read, thinking those trying to help you are actually trying to hurt you and those hurting you are your protectors. Crazy right?

Next, Kim was exposed to water boarding. This technique is used to confuse the body into thinking you're drowning thereby going into panic/survival mode. It wants to return to a position where your head is above your feet which is impossible when you are strapped down on an inclined table like Kim was. You can actually drown from this. It happens to POWs all the time. Scary stuff.

Next was Kim's sweatbox. This uses extreme heat and lack of ventilation to essentially act as an oven. Thankfully Kim was a tad underdone.

Next was Ron's lashing. A whip is painful enough, but one that is embedded with glass and nails… yeah. You get the idea.

After that Ron was attached to a pole. This is called the Palestinian Hanging or Palestinian Crucifixion. Your body becomes fatigued while in this position and you lean forward putting the full pressure on your arms, which pulls on your chest making it very difficult to breathe. If you are not released from this position, death by crucifixion occurs.

How I know all this? Experience? Not likely. Google is a magical place


	4. An Unthinkable Nightmare

Author's Note: Omg I love you guys! Seriously, I wake up every day excited to see what comments and suggestions you send me along with any critiques you may have. You guys are my java on the nights when my brain wants to write, but my body's like, "Ah hell no woman! You get yo'self to bed!" …for some reason my body is black. Don't ask me why….

Also, be aware that there is a little bit of jumping around in this chapter to other characters and other shifts in time which are broken up by '+' signs.

Lastly, I would like to give a super special thank you/shout out to captainkodak1 for the suggestions and for challenging me to think outside the box and try something unexpected. I'm going to have a lot more fun with this than I think I would have otherwise, so thank you dear! :) Mkay, on with the story!

Chapter Four: An Unthinkable Nightmare

"Oh my God Kim, you look like a slut." Bonnie hissed. Kim stared stupidly blinking her eyes. She wasn't sure how, but somehow Bonnie was in the cell with Kim, glaring at her snidely.

"Bonnie? What are you doing here?" Kim asked climbing lazily to her feet.

"You've missed cheer practice for an entire week. Get off your ass and let's go already!" Kim looked around curiously. The door was still locked.

"How did you get in here?" Kim inquired skeptically.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked waving around as if the answer should have been right in front of her face, "Wade helped me."

"Wade's here?" Kim responded excitedly. If Wade was here she could definitely escape. Upon hearing his name Wade appeared seemingly from nowhere.

"Hey Kim." He waved with a smile.

"Wade!" Kim shrieked embracing him, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Yo, Kim." Bonnie growled, "check yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're touching _my_ boyfriend." She replied smugly.

"Fiancé, Dear." Wade corrected her.

"I'm sorry," Kim said twisting her pinky in her ear trying to clear them, "I thought you just said the two of you were engaged."

"Oh, but we are." Bonnie stated, then to reiterate her comment she and Wade started making out. Kim shifted awkwardly and turned her attention elsewhere. When she looked back to see if they had finished the seemingly happy couple began melting.

"Bonnie! Wade! You're melting!" Kim shrieked in horror. Bonnie laughed, her cheek dripping off her face and onto Wade's head.

"Everybody's doing it. Get with the fashion Kim." She slurred in a strange low voice. Bonnie and Wade turned into a thick brown blob, much like mud. They hardened for a moment into a mound before exploding.

Spiders the size of full grown tarantulas, each with Bonnie's head, started crawling towards Kim. She screamed and scrambled to the back of the cage. The spiders laughed at her and swarmed the walls and floor like horrible dark-brown living carpet.

The spiders stopped for a moment then began leaping onto Kim's face. Kim screamed louder and started swatting the evil spider creatures as tears streamed down her face.

Ron noticed movement from the corner of his eye and looked up. Kim was sitting in the far corner of her cage, screaming hysterically and swatting the air. She looked genuinely frightened.

He quickly rose to his feet, swaying for only a moment before stumbling to the divider. He pounded on it knowing very well she wouldn't hear it.

"KP!" He shouted and waved his arms frantically trying to get her attention. "KIM!"

The spiders had finally stopped their advances, most lying dead on the floor, but now Kim was covered in their tiny, itchy hairs. She clawed at her skin trying to relieve the itching, but only succeeded in drawing blood. Seeing movement to her left she looked up.

Kim's stomach leaped into her throat and she screamed in horror. Ron was hanging from her ceiling in his cell. His body was grey-blue, splotchy and covered in blood. Bile dripped down his front and his limbs were swollen. His body was swinging back and forth, every now and then smacking against the barrier.

Kim stared at him. She pleaded with her mind to allow her to look away, but her eyes refused to comply. His purple tongue hung loosely from his mouth as flies crawled all over him, laying eggs and enjoying the snack. Maggots squiggled around for a moment as they chewed their way into his rotting flesh. Bile rose in her throat as Kim stared in horror.

Suddenly, Ron twitched and his face broke into a grotesque smile, dark clotted blood dripping from his mouth. One swollen, clouded eye turned in her direction, staring at her while the other remained closed and sunken in. He reached for her, gently stroking the glass, leaving trails of blood from his finger tips

Kim sobbed hard. "Ron! Oh please God, no!" Her voice was harsh and gravelly from screaming. He vomited fluids as well as several maggots that squiggled angrily at having been disturbed.

Kim squeezed her eyes closed as hot tears poured out of them and down her cheeks. Ron's smile burned into her mind. She shivered violently before daring to open her eyes again. A very live looking Ron sat at the divider, his palm against it. No blood, flies or fluid could be seen anywhere, except for the blood trailing from the scratches on her arms and legs.

Kim stumbled over to the barrier and leaned against it, sobbing hysterically.

Ron watched helplessly as his best friend sat crying on the cold metal floor. He longed to wrapped his arms around her and wipe the tears on her face, to comfort and console her, but he couldn't and he hated it.

"Kim," he whispered, knowing full well she couldn't hear him, "I promise you, when we get out of here I'm going to tell you every single day how much I love you and I will never, ever make you cry."

As he watched Kim cry, her pale lack-luster face pressed against the glass, his heart broke. Together, the seemingly unstoppable duo sat on that floor and cried.

A shallow dish plopped onto the ground as Kim sat impatiently in the back corner as instructed. The guard quickly locked the door and as soon as the lock clicked Kim rushed forward, seizing the slop and scarfing it down like a wild dog. She inhaled what she could then licked the bowl to make sure she got everything she could out of it before tossing it to the side.

Ron snarled hostilely as the guard teased him with the bowl before finally tossing it haphazardly onto the ground, splattering it everywhere. Ron dived at it, licking the floor wildly. After he finished his tirade on the floor he looked up to see Kim being dragged from her cell by two bulky guards. He watched her, her shallow cheeks and her skin starting to hang on her like an old woman. She looked sickly, her eyes were dark and lifeless, surrounded by almost black circles from lack of sleep. Ron swallowed hard before she disappeared down the hall.

"Hello Kimmy!" Shego chirped bitterly as Kim appeared in the room. Kim glared, but said nothing as Shego ordered the soldiers to chain her to the whipping rack.

Drakken wandered in to watch. He carried a cherry slushy in one hand and a churro in the other. Kim stared at the beverage, realizing just how parched she felt. Condensation dribbled down it before dripping onto the floor. Kim licked her lips. They were chapped and raw from dehydration.

Without warning Kim thrashed wildly pulling one arm free from the guards before swinging the guards into each other. She leapt into the air, diving at Drakken. His face paled at the psycho red-head lunging at him. Even in her weakened state she was no doubt stronger than him. He grunted as her small, frail body slammed into him, knocking him onto his feet. The slushy landed onto the grate for the water torture, making the lid pop off and all the fluid go directly into the drain.

"FUCK!" Kim screeched before being slammed to the ground by the two guards who had since regained their composure. Shego crossed her arms and smiled in delight at the scene before her. Drakken rose to his feet and brushed himself off before turning to pick up his churro.

Kim flailed and snarled like an animal while backup swarmed in and finally regained control over the fiery cheerleader.

"Bravo Kim." Shego mocked while clapping slowly. Kim glared at her, the life returning to her eyes as adrenaline coursed through her. "You still have so much fight left in you." Shego began to circle Kim as she spoke. "So much promise…" She said thoughtfully giving Kim a once over.

"Shego!" Drakken snarled.

"Whaaaat!" the lime and black clad woman grumbled in annoyance.

"Aren't you going to do something?"

"About what?"

Drakken suddenly shifted uncomfortably. "She spilt my slushie."

Shego rolled her eyes in annoyance. "And what would you have me do oh-whiney-one?"

I don't know. Whip her or something!"

Shego smiled. "I have a better idea." She turned back to Kim who finally stopped squirming, but nonetheless appeared set like a mouse trap, ready to spring if triggered. "You!" She said pointing to a nearby soldier, "fetch me a glass of water." The soldier nodded curiously before obeying her request. He returned after only a moment with a glass of water. Shego took it and swirled it around in the glass for a moment before looking at Kim.

Kim's gaze was fixed on the glass. She stared at it hungrily before looking up at Shego.

"Alright Kim. I have a proposition for you." Shego said slowly as Kim's gaze dropped back to the glass. "I will stop this now." She said waving her hand in the general location of the chamber they were in. "I'll let you go, feed you, clothe you and give you all the water you could ever drink, but on one condition…"

Kim shivered and locked eyes with Shego waiting for her to continue.

"You have to pledge your life to me and become my ward. You can never see your family, friends or even your boyfriend, Ronikins, ever again. You work for me and you do as you're told." Shego sloshed some of the water over the edge of the glass and onto the floor. Kim watched as it splashed on her foot. Shego held the glass out to Kim and nodded at the guards to let her go.

Kim hesitated before slowly bringing her arms up towards the glass. She nervously rubbed her fingers against her palm before taking the glass from Shego. She held it for a moment before replying.

"Go to hell!" She spat throwing the glass at Shego's face. Shego screamed and dropped to the floor, clutching to her face. The guards attacked and Kim fought them to the best of her current state. She held on to the plasma rod one thrust at her, smacked him in the nose with it, then pulled it from his hands and smacked him over the back of the head with it, knocking him unconscious. She twirled it around like a baton as the remaining guards rushed her.

Suddenly an alarm sounded for backup. Red lights filled the room as Kim struggled to fight off so many guards at once. This would never have been a problem if she wasn't so weak and tired. The guards tackled her, breaking two of her ribs as they hit the floor. The plasma rod was knocked from her hand and it slid across the floor as she clawed at the soldiers with her free hand.

Something sharp poked her pinned hand. She felt around, finding a good sized shard of glass. She clutched it tightly in her hand as the guards struggled to regain control over the situation. They pulled Kim to her feet and with that she stabbed the hand of one holding her wrist, he yelped and let go. In one fluid motion Kim swung her arm at him, slitting his throat. The soldier gurgled on his scream as blood sprayed from the gash, then he fell to the ground, the life fading from his eyes.

Kim's stomach lurched at the sight. In that moment of hesitation a plasma rod swung down hard and smacked Kim over the head knocking her to the ground. She was pinned, cuffed and held by three soldiers.

Drakken left the far wall where he had retreated to with Shego and approached Kim. He back-handed her hard across the face, causing her head to whip to the side and blood to squirt from her nose.

Drakken's nose flared with rage as he struggled to keep his sanity under control. Kim slowly turned her gaze up to meet his, her knees digging into the raised bumps on the floor.

"Kimberly Ann Possible," Drakken seethed, "you are going to regret that."

"What are you going to do?" Kim gasped sarcastically, "Kill me?"

Drakken smiled at her. "That would be too easy on you. I'm going to make you suffer in a way you have never suffered before." Kim swallowed at the look in his eyes. "You don't know the meaning of pain, but you will now. Chain her to the table!" Drakken barked.

The guards quickly obeyed. Shego strode over to oversee what Drakken would do. A large gauze pad covered her right eye and several scratches lined her face. The guards were waved away. As soon as they left Drakken turned his attention to the young girl.

"I'm going to take the one thing you have left." He added with an insidious snarl, "Your dignity."

Kim squirmed frantically against the chains as Drakken cut away what was left of her clothes. She gritted her teeth together as she lay there embarrassed and exposed.

"Hold your breath, Possible, because this is really going to hurt."

Kim awoke in her cell. Her head ached. She must have been knocked out. She mentally scanned her body to address the aches and pains she felt all over. She felt a dull throbbing from between her legs. She couldn't quite place it before she realized she was wearing a new T-shirt she had never seen before. It was black and in large print, in bright red letters it read "**SLUT**".

"Kim swallowed hard as she tried to remember what had happened. All she could remember was Drakken tearing off her clothes and-

"Oh God." She whispered. Tears streamed down her face. "Please no…"

"What the hell did you do to her?" Ron screamed at Drakken as Shego tied him up to the rack. He had seen Kim being carried into her cell, her face bruised, knees scrapped and wearing nothing but a T-shirt printed with "slut" across the front.

"Nothing she didn't enjoy, Stoppable." He smirked as the blonde flailed against Shego, who only tightened her grip on him before finally snapping the padlock down on the chain.

"Fuck you, Drakken!" Ron spat in his direction, but fell pitifully short. Dr. Drakken just cackled and grabbed onto the lever near the rack.

"Such language." He mocked wagging his singer in front of Ron's face. "Well, I'll fix that." He ticked the lever down a notch and Ron hissed in pain as the rack pulled just a bit further apart. "Aw, did that hurt?" Ron glared at the blue-faced villain. Drakken frowned. "No? Let's try again." Again he moved the lever another notch. Ron groaned in pain, but refused to give in.

"You… bastard…" Ron gasped out just before Drakken moved the lever down two more. Ron yelled in pain. He could feel his shoulder starting to shift under the pressure. Drakken moved another notch down and Ron screamed as his left shoulder popped out of its socket. "Oh God!"

"Nope, but real close." Drakken smirked and pulled the lever again. Ron shrieked again and Drakken paused for a moment when Shego approached him, talking in hushed whispers. Drakken nodded and returned to Ron. "You know, Kim didn't even put up a fight."

Ron's head snapped up when Drakken mentioned his friend. He snorted angrily but said nothing. "Yeah," Drakken continued, "her body was so soft, her tits are pretty small, but apparently very sensitive." Ron could feel tears of anger leak from his eyes. He wanted to kill Drakken, make him hurt more than anyone had ever hurt before. "You know," Drakken whispered, leaning in toward Ron, "She even moaned my name when I made her cum."

Ron snapped and screamed angrily at the disgusting piece of shit laughing at him. "You sonovabitch! I'll fucking kill you!" Drakken laughed.

"It was her first time right?" Shego asked with a smirk. Drakken nodded the affirmative. "You did remember to use a condom didn't you?"

"Oops." Drakken shrugged with a smirk. "Oh well, with luck she won't get pregnant, or maybe she'll just miscarry. At the very worse she'll just have to live her life with the shame of being a slutty whore." Drakken laughed and Ron screamed even louder. The profanities just melded into one long slur as the mad scientist left the room, Shego leading the way. The guards subdued Ron in a pair of plasma cuffs and dragged him back to his cell and tossed him non-to-gently onto the floor before slamming the door behind him.

Ron winced and breathed heavily as he sat up and took hold of his left arm, just below the shoulder. He breathed deeply for a moment before pushing it towards his body. He shrieked with pain just before the shoulder popped back into place and the pain all but left.

He sat quietly on the ground before daring to look at Kim. She was kneeling on the floor, crying hysterically. Ron felt his heart break. He would never understand how Kim felt, to be raped, by that bastard Drakken… It was too much to take.

Ron swallowed hard at the bile that rose at the images in his head, of Drakken lying on top of Kim, thrusting away at her, stealing her virginity from her. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the visual.

Drakken had taken everything from his Kim and he would pay dearly…

"What was the point of that?" Drakken asked curiously as Shego sipped nonchalantly at her latte.

"Point of what?" Shego asked before turning the page of her novel.

"Of… that." Drakken replied waving his arms dramatically in the direction of the torture chamber. "Of pretending to rape Kim Possible, then telling the buffoon about it?" Shego raised a brow at him before marking her place in the book and setting it aside.

"The 'point' of it is that physical wounds heal, mental ones, not so much. By making Kim think you raped her, she is finally broken, defeated. You have now, in her mind, taken absolutely everything from her."

"Then why couldn't I just really do it? Then she would have been conscious for the whole thing." Shego nearly choked on the foam in her latte. She hurled it at Drakken's head who barely ducked before it hit the wall behind him, exploding everywhere. "What? What did I say?"

Shego turned on her heel and left in a huff to her quarters in the lair. She blasted Black Veil Brides on her docked IPod before flopping on her bed and squeezing one of her pillows.

She didn't really understand why she felt so angry at Drakken's question. It had been a legitimate one, but for some reason it had lit a fire in her. Shego flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling as she tried to sort out her thoughts.

There was something in the principle of the whole thing that had made her prevent Drakken from actually going through with it as he had intended. She couldn't explain it, but she almost felt… protective?

Shego snorted and threw her pillow at the wall. Why should she feel protective of her greatest rival? They had been fighting each other for almost 3 years and not once had she ever felt like protecting Kim. She thought carefully about it for a while before deciding it wasn't because it was Kim per say… It was because Shego and Kim were both women… She felt like as another woman it was her duty to allow Kim to keep what was most precious to her, even if Kim had no idea it was still hers.

Shego sighed as she thought about the moment she had lost her own virginity. It had been stolen from her by a creepy neighbor when she had only been thirteen years old. He had gotten away with it too, not for long anyway… Not after Shego killed him herself on her 20th birthday. It didn't make her feel much better, but it was at least something.

Shego shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts. _This changes nothing_, she thought to herself. _Kim is still a bitch and still going to suffer for everything she's put me through, for every plan she ruined_. With that Shego turned off the music and decided to take a well deserved nap.

Ron leaned up against the glass barrier and watched as Kim cried. He sighed in defeat and turned to face the opposing wall in his cell. Rufus had been gone for several days. He had no idea if he was alive or if he was safe and even less idea if they would ever escape from this place.

He could feel eyes on him and turned to see Kim pressed up against the glass, watching him sadly. Ron pressed his hand to the glass and she pushed her hand against his in return. Kim looked at him, her eyes red from crying and he looked at her sadly.

Ron pointed to her shirt and shook his head. Kim flicked her eyes away from him as fresh tears started down her face. _If only you knew_, she thought before turning around to face the wall.

"Please God…" Kim whispered, almost inaudibly, "please just let this be some horrible nightmare…"

AN: Yay! Another chapter! (Finally) Sorry it took me so long. I had a lot going on the last few weeks including my birthday (Nobody likes you when you're 23 T.T). Also, sorry for the slight shortness of this chapter compared to the last one. Next chapter we'll figure out what Wade and Rufus have been doing in their friends' absence.


	5. Amber Alert!

Chapter 5:

Two weeks earlier…

The underside of Shego's designer boot was the last thing Wade saw just before the screen went blank.

"RON!" Wade shrieked at his computer as he smacked his palm against the monitor. "No no no NO!" He screamed typing in a mad panic on the keyboard.

"Connection unavailable." The computer responded to Wade's command.

"No! Don't be unavailable!" Wade yelled angrily smacking the side of the monitor once again. "Come on…" He pleaded entering the command again.

"Connection unavailable."

"Dammit!" He shrieked pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Wade, honey? Are you alright?"

Wade jumped at the voice.

"Oh, hey Mom." Wade said before glaring at the screen again. "I lost connection on the Kimmunicator. Kim and Ron have been captured and I have no way to get a hold of them." His mom frowned at the news.

"Maybe you should take a break. I'm making cookies?" She suggested hopefully, thinking he could use some time to clear his head first. Wade sighed.

"Not hungry…" His mom furrowed her brows.

"Ok, well let me know if you need anything, mkay?" Wade nodded noncommittally and turned back to his screen as his mom closed the door.

"Ok, let's think this through… Shego smashed the screen. The battery was most likely snapped… No power…" Wade leaned back thoughtfully. He wouldn't be able to figure this out alone. He needed the help of the smartest people he knew…

A large helicopter, two limos, three taxis, a jet and a family sedan later Wade had several people sitting in his living room as his mother bustled around serving lemonade and chocolate chip cookies.

The members of Global justice sat to the left chatting animatedly with Dr. Porter and Master Sensei, James Possible laughed and joked with his college buddies, Professor Ramesh and Professor Chen, Ann Possible sat on the love seat talking quietly with Wade who looked terribly upset and a little nervous by all the people in his house. He rose to his feet, cleared his throat and as things began to quiet down he prepared to speak.

"I suppose you're all wondering why I called you all here on such urgent business." A few nods answered his statement and he continued, "At 900 hours Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were called out for a mission against their greatest foe and arch rival, Dr. Drakken. At approximately 1400 hours communication was severed and I have reason to believe that Kim and Ron were captured-" a collective gasp sounded in the room and Ann covered her mouth, tears forming in her eyes, "and relocated to a new lair. Unfortunately I have no leads and have asked you all here to help me rescue them." Wade turned to face Kim's mother, tears threatening to fall. Wade sighed and turned back to the others awaiting their responses.

Dr. Director spoke up immediately. "I suggest we start combing the area in question in search of clues, anything that might give us a general idea of where they might have gone."

"Excellent idea, Dr. Director." Will Du said as the other members of Global Justice nodded at the notion.

"Yes," Master Sensei said quietly, "perhaps while you do that I can use my astral projection and visit the location, see if I can find a way in for everyone else and see what kind of condition Kim and Ron are in, the security around the place, things of that nature."

"Yeah! Perfect!" Wade chirped excitedly. Maybe the rescue of his friends was more likely than he first thought possible.

"I can build a machine to get us in there and help us rescue them." Dr. Porter added with enthusiasm. "I'll need some help though."

"I can help you there." James said raising his hand slightly, a serious look crossing his features.

"We can chart the exact coordinates once Master Sensei locates them." Professor Ramesh suggested motioning to himself and Professor Chen."

"Ok, this is great!" Wade exclaimed. "We need to get started as soon as possible so-"

"Oh no, Wade. We have some other urgent business to attend to, isn't that right Dr. Director?" Will interrupted. She nodded.

"We have news of an assassination attempt on King Jigme Khesar Namgyal Wangchuck of Bhutan and have been asked to act as his body guards."

"Yes, and I am in the middle of training my successor."

"Um, I have allergies."

"I have to wash my hair."

"I-"

"What the hell is wrong with you people!" Silence fell as Ann seethed angrily. She rose to her feet shaking with rage. "My daughter and Ron have helped every single one of you on at least one occasion and you don't even want to take the opportunity to return the favor even though their lives may be at stake." Tears ran freely down her face and her voice cracked a little as she continued. "Dr. Director, Ron and Kim helped you with Duff Killigan and with your brother Gemini. Dr. Porter, they helped you when Dr. Fen stole your robot. Master Sensei, Lotus blade."

"And Kimmy saved us from Dr. Drakken's Bebes." James added. Ann nodded then turned back to the nervous looking bunch gathered in the living room.

"Those two have done all these things and countless more and you're going to sit back and let Dr. Drakken do who knows what to them? You used to be the good guys, but now, knowing that Kim and Ron are in trouble you're going to sit back and do nothing? You are no different than the criminals they've help put behind bars."

An awkward silence stilled the crowd as Ann picked her purse off the floor. "Come on James. We'll find Kim and Ron ourselves."

She stalked passed him and he followed dejectedly , casting one last glance toward the people behind him before heading for the door. A warm hand on his shoulder made him stop.

"James, we're behind you on this." Professor Ramesh's warm voice brought a small smile to James' face.

"You have me on your side, Dr. Possible." Master Sensei added, rising carefully to his feet.

"Global Justice will do what we can to help save Ron and your daughter." Dr. Director said with GJ nodding behind her.

"I'm ready to do what I can." Dr. Porter said, obviously moved by Ann's words. With everyone more or less ready to help Ann smiled meekly as fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

"Thank you."

Rufus looked back at Ron before scurrying under a large metal machine. He swallowed hard as his best friend groaned in pain. He had to do something!

Rufus scrambled up a thick chain to the rafters and watched carefully as a few soldiers exchanged greetings while passing through an automatic door. He hurried forward and managed to dive through the door before it closed on him.

Rufus slid underneath the nearest object in the room which happened to be a coffee table. The room appeared to be some sort of break room from what Rufus could gather from the smell of fresh coffee and the whirring of the vending machines.

"Hey Bob, you have change for a five?" Rufus felt his pulse rise as he remained motionless upon hearing foreign voices.

"Yeah, sure. Here you go, Frank."

"Thanks. So," one of the soldiers asked casually as he slipped a bill into the machine, "how's Molly?"

"She's doing great. She turned seven last week. I took her to Chucky Cheese's for her birthday."

Rufus tip-toed to the other side of the room as the two goons continued their small talk, he waited only a few minutes before the room cleared and he was finally alone. He struggled to open the cabinets searching for…something. He wasn't really sure what at this point. He found coffee filters, beans, napkins, nothing of real value as far as he could tell. He rubbed just above his eyes with his paw before continuing his search. He opened the drawer under the coffee maker and found a neatly rolled fabric bundle of some sort inside. He climbed inside and attempted to pick it up. It was heavy!

Rufus scratched his head before scurrying behind it and pushing the bundle with his feet, scooting it slowly across the drawer.

Everyone gathered together in their respective groups. It had been almost a week since Kim and Ron's disappearance.

Wade had been working feverishly between all the groups making sure everyone was coordinated and giving input where needed.

Master Sensei had spent nearly three days in a deep trance attempting to gather clues as to the whereabouts of the dynamic duo. His astral scuffled through the rubble of what was left of the former lair. He felt a small change in magnetism where he stood and began digging with his hands. A blue frame was unearthed in the wreckage. It was the Kimmunicator! He picked it up and examined it carefully before pocketing it.

Master Sensei felt a sudden pull back to his body and awoke from his trance. He quickly rose to his feet surprising those in the room who had grown accustomed to the motionlessness of his body.

"Wade!" He shouted, "the Kimmunicator!" He pulled the smashed minicomputer out of his pocket and handed it to its creator who nearly exploded with excitement.

"This is fantastic!" Wade exclaimed. "How'd you get it back here?"

"Astral projection can also be used to bring items from one place to another. It's just another perk." Wade giggled with excitement and ran off to his room feeling suddenly full of drive and energy.

Wade pulled his tools from a nearby shelf and situated himself comfortably before the mangled equipment and donning a pair of magnifying goggles. "Looks like I'm going to be pulling an all-nighter." He muttered before digging out a small screwdriver and getting to work.

The short genius flipped the battery cover open and almost got an eyeful of sparks and smoke. He coughed after inhaling the electric-smelling fumes and pulled out the cracked motherboard.

"Shego really did a number on this." He frowned at all the damaged pieces. The microchip was still intact as was the CPU. Wade inserted the microchip in a slot near his computer and began digging through the files to see if he could find any useful information pertaining to Kim and Ron's location. "This will be like finding a needle in a haystack without the use of a super magnet…"

AN: I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS! T.T Seriously. I have mega slacked and I apologize for that. I'm back on track though and you will see yet another chapter very soon. Also, critiques as well as suggestions for content are greatly appreciated. Believe it or not I want to hear your ideas. :) Are there things you didn't like? Things you did like? What would you like to see happen? Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
